Rules for the /asp/ world championship
The Rules of the /asp/ world championship. The Monday Night Board Wars Ep1: 3/18/2013: Never Forget The Monday Night Civil War /asp/ came into existence on 18th March 2013, and after mod approval to post professional wrestling related material, immediately found itself in a internet recreation of the Monday Night Wars with the long established pro-wrestling board /wooo/, from 420chan. This clash of the internet titans was to be known as "The Monday Night Board Wars", wherein the future of internet based wrestling discussion was to go up against the seasoned veterans of /wooo/, in a clash that could be compared to Randy Orton's ill-fated Wrestlemania showdown with The Undertaker. The first order of business for /asp/ was to establish a champion of its own, in order to further distinguish the board from /wooo/. As with any discussion on the internet, this ran into difficulty when nobody could quite agree on the rules, and instead resorted to childish bickering. This bickering would continue for a number of hours, before it was agreed that the 3rd non-title match of that night's Monday Night Raw would decide the first /asp/ champion. It was then that disaster struck. The match between R-Truth and Damien Sandow was to end in a victory for R-Truth, but a victory via count out. This was something the fledgling rules had not accounted for. Division had once again returned to /asp/. This division would then become worse as a number of people declared the result of that match null and void in terms of the title, and instead turned their attention to the match between Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler, intending to use the winner of that as their champion. Although Dolph Ziggler would go on to win that match, and thus technically be crowned the new /asp/ champion, controversy would still reign as people were unsure if the result should stand. However, as it stands, Dolph Ziggler has been given the title belt. The Rules Of The /asp/ Championship This is only the 1st draft of rules, if you feel like the rules I put up are in anyway dumb, don't make sense, have any loopholes or just need to be tweaked a little please post your opinions below the rules and explain why some these would or would not work, and i'll write up a 2nd draft of the rules to improve the title's quality. please be constructed with criticism and don't insult others' ideas/ 1st Draft-Written on 3/20/13 by WweDing_Ding 1 The Champion must be a WWE superstar. If the champion is released from the WWE, the title will be vacated and a new champion will be decided on the next upcoming Smackdown on the opening match. If the opening match is a tag team match, divas, or has an offical WWE champion involved with it then the following match will determind the next /asp/ world champion 2 The /asp/ championship can only be defended in non-title Singles Match, Thriple Threat, Fatal 4 Way, Ladder/TLC matches (one on one matches only), or Steel Cage/Hell in a Cell. The only matches that the /asp/ championship will not be defended in are Elimination Chamber matches, Money in the Bank Ladder Matches, battle royals, tag team matches, elimination style matches, handicap matches, Dark Matches, House Shows, and non-Televised World Tours. Inter-gender and divas matches are not accepted. If the champion is involved in a triple threat or a fatal 4 way, the champion does not need to be pinned or submit in order to lose the /asp/ championship. 3 The championship cannot change hands or be won by count-out and DQs. 4 If The Champion is put on the injury list and cannot perform, the champion will be stripped of the title and the title will be given to the person who injured the champion, as a war trophy. If the person who injured the champion holds an offical WWE championship then the title will be vacated and a new champion will be decided on the opening match of Smackdown. 5 If the champion does not compete within 30 days on a broadcasted show or is sent back into the developmental stage (i.e. NXT), he'll be stripped of the title. A new champion will be crowned on the 1st non-title match on Raw, the following week after the title has been vacated. 6 If the /asp/ champion wins an offical WWE championship, the /asp/ championship will be vacted and the new champion will be crowned on the opening match on the following broadcast of Friday Night Smackdown 2nd Draft- 3/21/2013-WweDing_Ding First Set Of Added New Rules punkojosh brought up a good point about the chance of a possible title merging between the two boards. What if both /wooo/ and /asp/ had both titles vacated and /wooo/ crowns their champion on superstars and their champion is on the opening match on Friday Night Smackdown? There is a chance of a title merging for both boards, so to avoid this scenario, I decided to add rule number 8. 7 If the opening match on Friday Night Smackdown to determine the new /asp/ championship features the /wooo/ undisputed world heavyweight champion of the world, then the 2nd match non-title match on Friday Night Smackdown will decide the new /asp/ world champion 8. If the /asp/ champion faces an official WWE champion, then the /asp/ championship is not on the line to avoid title merging. OPINIONS GO UNDER HERE IN THE COMMENTS SECTION BELOW